


Waiting For My Life to Start

by lia (liaskisses)



Series: Jily Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Scottish Character, Tropes, University, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskisses/pseuds/lia
Summary: Lily's done.waitressing in the town's bleak café isn't exactly what she'd imagined she'd be doing at 18.James is arrogant.waiting for university, James bothers a certain fiery redhead who's waitressing in his parents caféthey're both waiting for their lives to start.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Jily Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113950
Kudos: 19





	Waiting For My Life to Start

it's all for uni, just six more months and you'll be out of this place. Six more months Evans.

Lily breathed in slowly, repeating her mantra, the one thing that was keeping her from walking out of this place and never returning.

Shaking her head lightly, she slapped on her widest, yet fakest smile as she grabbed the orders off off the counter, approaching the table she had been avoiding for ten minutes.

Working in the towns dreary café was nothing short of a cliché, but with the measly student loans, she needed some money for university.

Petunia had remarked with a snidey comment and offered her a loan, which Lily would rather die than take. She couldn't admit to her ever-so perfect sister that she had even a whiff of a problem.

Lily would never admit it aloud, but she often despised her sister. The way she spoke with a fake English accent even though they were both bred and born in Scotland. The way she married that horrible Vernon, who always faintly smelled of sweat and meat.

Lily couldn't exactly be picky with her sister. After all, she was the only family she had left. With her parents dying during the middle of her 6th year at school, during her final exams, flipping her life upside down.

Living with newlyweds in a flat that smelled like moths and piss wasn't what Lily had exactly pictured for herself at eighteen.  
But when her parents died, Petunia took control as the eldest and sold their family home, giving half the money to Lily (the only reason she could even attend uni) and 'investing' half in Vernon's pathetic company.

Of course, the price of staying with Petunia was having to move from her small village in Scotland to a random town in England. Lily didn't particularly like England, the tap water was musty and the air just wasn't the same. Paired with the idiotic English boys and her general distaste for tories.

It would do though, for a short while at least. She was set to move back in no longer than six months, getting into Edinburgh University where she was studying to be a vet.

So until then, Lily would work her shitty job, living with her shitty sister and her even shittier husband.

just waiting for my life to start.

Balancing four plates in her arms she approached the table, hearing the roaring laughter only pissing her off further.

"Okay but your SO good at making balloon animals Prongs, where did you learn it?"

"At the Circus, duh"

"No shut up where did you really though?"

"I've told you Pads, I ran away to the circus when I was eleven, toured with them for a year then I came back even though they proclaimed me a professional!"

"A professional my arse, your professional knobhead more like"

"Gents" 

The group of boys all turned their heads to look at the girl in front of them, sitting in their usual booth they all greeted Lily with toothy grins.

"Alright, Evans?" James let out, throwing the girl a wide grin that she immediately rolled her eyes at.

"Who ordered the club sandwich?" Lily asked, balancing the plate and looking accusingly at the table.

"Wormy did" 

Lily sighed and placed the plate in front of Peter, all of her professionalism vanished in a second.

"Okay, who for the lasagna?"

"Moons," Sirius said, pointing at Remus who was intensely reading his book. Oblivious to the arrival of food.

"That pizza can be dropped right here, Lilith!" 

Lily basically dropped the plate onto Sirius's lap as she scowled  
"My name isn't Lilith, Black!"

James chuckled, still smiling with his gaze never leaving Lily.

"And my burger Evans?" James winked, only making Lily fume more.

"Your burger will be in the bin if you wink at me again Potter" 

Lily turned, practically marching to the kitchen, still irritated by the laughter that echoed from them.

•••

While tapping at her glass, Lily studied the bubbles from her beer, watching them go up as she listened to Marlenes droning about her landlord from hell.

"And it's just so unnecessary, why does he feel the need to flirt with me at every opportunity? Doesn't he see I'm as gay as they come?!" 

Lily made an agreeing noise, nodding slowly but never taking her eyes off of the glass.

"Lils, you're not listenin' to a work I'm sayin' are ya"

Lily snapped her gaze up, smiling and shaking her head  
"Sorry Marls, I clocked out after you started talking about how tights were invented to oppress women"

"They were! Those little bastards were invented by men to oppress our legs!"

"They were made by a woman" 

Marlene squinted and leaned back, her long blonde hair swishing with her.

"ya don't say?" 

"Aye, look -" Lily flashed her phone, after googling the fact to double-check "- invented by Mary Quant"

Marlene clicked her tongue in approval  
"Well that's a different story" 

Lily laughed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at her friend, thankful for Marlene.

"So what's got ya looking so glum Lilyflower" Marlene's Irish accent mocking as she used James beloved nickname.

"Don't call me that, oh god Marlene I can't take it anymore - remind me why we work there?" 

"For money darlin'" 

Lily laughed and took a swig of her beer, feeling the burn as it went down her throat.

"I just don't get it, how can he be such a prick when his parents are the loveliest humans to ever exist?!"

Lily and Marlene shared a smile thinking about Effie & Fleamont, their adorable east Asian accents and Effie's constant warming smell of cinnamon, paired with the quiet wit of Fleamont, who simply adored his wife.

"He's an only child, with hardworking, successful immigrant parents who have spoiled him completely rotten" Marlene answered, gulping her beer.

Lily nodded in agreement  
"They just let James run around the Café, letting him think he owns the place!" 

"well they do own the place"

"Oh shove off, you get me" 

"He's not that bad Lils, he's just a cock round ya cause he likes ya"

Lily put down her beer, furrowing her eyebrows at Marlene, completely puzzled

"Huh?" 

Marlene laughed in bewilderment at Lily's obliviousness  
"You didn't know?"

"and you did?!" 

"Everyone who has eyes knows Lily, for fucks sake the boy practically creams when he sees you" 

Lily pulled at the face but sat back, crossing her legs and thinking. 

James does swing by the café frequently, annoying her with cheesy pickup lines and ludicrous attempts at flirting but Lily just assumed he was being a dickhead, mockingly asking her out to tease her.

"This is bullshite Marlene, don't be a bitch" 

"I'm not! swear on my Ma's grave!" 

Lily smiled, rolling her eyes, quick to change the topic, getting Marlene to rant about her creepy landlord.

But lingering in her thoughts was James, with his stupid English accent and even stupider hair.

•••

Lily was sat on the counter, filling out the stock list when the bell rang, indicating there was a customer. It was a Sunday, which was an extremely slow day for the   
Potter about café, but still the odd customer would drop in.

Lily was alone, with Marlene not taking a weekend shift to take the train to London to visit her girlfriend, Dorcas and the chef, Mary - not in as they don't do hot food on Sundays.

Hopping down from the counter, she dusted off her black skirt and top, which she used for her uniform and she went to greet the customer.

"Hello, and what can I.. oh wait nevermind" Lily said, sighing and retreating at the sight of a lanky messy-haired boy with a wonky smirk.

"Oh don't be too thrilled Evans," James said, following her and sitting at a stool while she resumed her place on the counter.

"So.... whatcha doinggggg" 

"My job" Lily huffed, throwing James a venomous look.

"Oh Evans your too kind to me, and ever so sweet" 

"what do you want Potter?" 

"I'm bored, Pads and Moony are off shagging and I'm stuck alone" 

Lily looked up, surprised by the news of Remus and Sirius's apparent 'shagging'

"shagging?... Remus and Sirius are...?"

James looked up, the fake charm off of his face as his eyes lit up protectively 

"What? you got a problem with it?" James said defensively

Lily was taken aback by James's fierce protection, his loyalty to his mates surprising her.

"Oh no not at all, don't worry Mother Hen" Lily giggled and James smiled again, his features soft again.

"Sorry but honestly, if anyone gives my boys any problems they will be getting a kicking"

Lily pretended not to find James saying "his boys" to be adorable as she developed a newfound respect for the so-called "speccy twat" 

"I just, I dunno I didn't expect it I guess" Lily laughed, putting her pencil down to talk to James.

"Oh I've known for years, Pads isn't the most subtle person, plus I have brothers intuition" 

"you're not related by blood James" Lily rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face showing she didn't mean it.

"So? still my brother! when we were twelve we even did that blood brother thingy" 

"you did not"

"did so! when mum found out she went mental, had to practically stitch our thumbs back together where we had sliced them!"

"your something else, you and your boys" 

"Yeah, but they're my family," James said happily, She was surprised as to how easy it was to talk to him when he wasn't trying to show off or ask her out.

Lily chuckled and lifted her pencil again, knowing she needed to finish the list, but James had hopped off of the stool and was now stood Infront of her, flashing her a look that meant "let's get up to no good"

"Potter...."

"Come on Evans, you're now officially on your lunch break!" 

"my lunch break isn't for another hou-" Lily started to say before she was grabbed by the wrist, letting James pull her off the counter and out of the shop.

••• 

"And we met Moony first day of secondary, he was in our dorm and was scared shitless, took him ages to even speak to us, nervy wee thing"

Lily nodded, listening to James talk was almost mesmerising, the way he told stories truly hooked her in, and his wild renactments and hand gestures only enhancing the experience.

"How did you all get your idiotic nicknames, I swear they are the most boarding school thing I've EVER heard of" 

"There we go again! bashing my boarding school!" 

"Posh git" Lily joked, nudging his shoulder with hers and stealing a chip out of his hands. The pair had gone down to the chippy, James adamant on buying the pair of them chips for lunch.

"Whatever, we can't all have a cute little highschool up in the Highlands with the cows and Loch Ness monster" 

Lily laughed, throwing her head back  
"I'm gonna tell Nessie you said that, and she's gonna eat you" 

James stopped suddenly, plonking himself on a bench and reminding Lily so much of Bambi on ice with his long limbs.

Lily took the seat next to him, pulling her legs up.  
"No but I really wanna know, like seriously... Prongs?" 

"If I tell you Lily, I'll have to kill you, and it would be a shame for that pretty face to go to waste in the ground" 

Lily turned away, not wanting James to see the blush that was now on her face. His way of unapologetically flirting with her was affecting her, her stomach breaking out in stupid butterflies at every remark.

"if you don't tell me about the names, I'll tell your mother about how you and the boys aren't technically paying for your meals every lunch."

"fine, okay but pinky promise you will not tell a SOUL, even Marlene!" 

Lily looked down at his outstretched pinky and nodded, linking her pinky with his in a shake.

"Okay so Sirius, aka Padfoot? - well during second year, we were all wondering the same thing.. how the fuck is Sirius so quiet on his feet when we snuck around at night. THEN he confessed that he actually did ballet for like 8 years, so hence Padfoot!"

Lily giggled at the idea of Sirius in a tutu, but him doing ballet made sense because of his family, like how it made sense that he could play piano and speak French.

"How about... Wormtail? how the hell do you get that?" 

James snorted   
"Are you sure you wanna know?" 

The mischievous look in his eye tempted Lily too much for her to say no. so she nodded hesitantly.

"Okay so... basically -" James let out a giggle, putting his hand over his mouth, making Lily start to laugh

"Jamessss just tell me!" 

"Okay okay.... it's because... well his... you know what looks exactly like a worm, like a short grubb" 

Lily's eyes widened and she burst out laughing, laughing her ugly laugh, unable to contain her snorts."

"SHUT UPPP, OH MY GOD!" 

"You can NEVER tell Pete I told you that, he'd grind my bones" 

The pair laughed for what seemed liked forever, with Lily now leaning closer to James, eager to hear the next tale.

"what about Moony? is that cock related?" 

"Surprisingly... no, basically when we all first tried weed, Remus got stoned out of his brains and he mooned our entire common room" 

"Remus? SHY Remus? he mooned the whole year?" 

James nodded, laughing again.

"Okay last but not least... Prongs?" 

"Ohhh well, it's not as good as the others, but it's just because my habit of playing with my hair, it looks like antlers most of the time" 

Lily nodded, looking upto James's hair and nodding. Without thinking she reached up and played with two Tufts, twisting them into antler-like shapes.

James eyes had glassed over as he looked adoringly at Lily after she pulled away, admiring her work.

"Yup, definitely antler material." 

Lily looked back at his face, noticing the sheer awe that was spread upon his features, Warming her heart.

She couldn't help but smile back, His brown eyes staring at her as if she was the only thing in the world.

She noticed how close they were, their heads leaned in and Lily thought about closing the gap, as her eyes flickered down to his lips, Her pulse racing as she placed one of her pale hands onto his tanned cheek.

"Lily" He breathed out, making her look up, seeing that there was someone behind him, someone she hadn't seen for years.

"Holy shit" Lily said, pulling away and lifting her head to check if it was really him.

James also responded   
"What? what is it?" 

"Severus Snape, my- my ex, oh my- how did he?"

"Wait Snvillious is your ex?" James said, looking at Snape and confirming it was indeed him.

"Snvillious? huh? wait do you know him?" 

"But of course! he went to our school, hated us, he once tried to out Remus after Sirius stupidly let it slip to him that he was gay - huge falling out in year 5"

"holy shit" 

"holy shit to you dating him! you dated him?" 

"He was my only friend growing up! and he... I dunno it sounds stupid but I thought he loved me but he- he never did..." Lily thought about all the arguements, fights and threats. She shuddered as she looked at the side profile of someone who caused her so much pain.

"Come on, let's get out of here, he's not worth it Lily" 

Lily nodded, shaking slightly, her eyes still glued to him. James grabbed her hand, immediately steadying her as she looked down at their conjoined hands, then back up at him - she nodded and he pulled her up.

But the pair was too slow, as Snape had spotted them and was stalking over, making Lilys heart race.

"Lily, fancy seeing you here" his nasally voice breathed, as he stood, taller than Lily but shorter than James, who was protectively gripping her hand tighter and standing Infront of her.

"Snvillious, how horrible to see you again" James said, sneering at him.

"Potter... still the same loud mouthed git I see" 

"still the same homophobic pig I see" 

"Sev- Snape just fuck off will you?" Lily said, her voice still small as she cursed herself for being weak Infront of the bastard

"Lily you know I love you, I would never hurt you Lils, I'm gone without you my love-" 

James let go of Lily's hand to step forward and push Snape   
"Don't you DARE spout that crap to her, you cunt!" 

"What do you care Potter? what are you even to Lily? her boss?" 

Lily stepped forward  
"how the fuck do you know he's my boss Snape? have you been fucking stalking me?"

"just checking up on y-"

this resulted in another shove from James.  
"You don't fucking go NEAR her, you hear me snvillious, you come near my café or my Lily and you'll get another broken nose" He screamed, and Snape reacted by punching him in the face.

"STOP IT STOP IT" Lily screamed, causing everyone to look over at the three, but James punched Snape back - and before she could control it the boys were wrestling on the floor, like schoolboys.

•••

It was the following Friday and Lily hadn't spoken to James since Monday, screaming at him for his idiotic and stupid childish behaviour.

"you absolute EEJIT! you could have gotten arrested?! don't you understand! and i- I told you... I BEGGED you to stop and you didn't! I thought you changed James but your still the same childish prat, I don't need you to fight my fights! I'm not some weak girl you have to protect! it's my life and I certainly don't need you poking your nose in!" 

Lily had seriously considered quitting, and had even filled out the form but from a serious pep talk from Marlene and Mrs Potter downright refusing, she was still at 'Potter about' and she hadnt seen James in days.

she wasn't worried about him, she was just, curious. This was the longest she had gone without seeing him since she started. And she was beginning to sorely miss that messy haired pillock.

It was a Friday lunch, and she was on her break, eating a sandwich Mary had made for her as she scrolled again through her acceptance letter for Edinburgh Uni. It was the only thing that truly made her happy anymore.

"God your doing your share of moping Lillith" 

Lily looked up, her ponytail swishing as she was met by the cocky smirk of Sirius, who was standing beside Remus, who was rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Not lillith" she said, swinging her legs and taking another bite.

"Hey Lily" Remus said, waving a awkward wave and giving Lily a smile, which she returned.

"How can I help yous, are you back here for food? because I'm technically on break"

"it's about James" 

Lily immediately froze, her heart pounding at even the sound of his name, the similar pang of guilt after her outburst rippled through her.

"What about him?" Lily asked, trying to stay casual but failing miserably.

"He's miserable Evans, like he won't even watch the RUGBY miserable. he won't let us in his flat- he's not stopped rambling about how he's disgraced you, he wont tell us what the hell happened"

Lily stopped, surprised James didn't immediately spill everything to Sirius, who he was practically conjoined to.

Lily looked at Remus, for some confirmation that this was the truth, and Remus nodded furiously.

"Pads is telling the truth, Lils he's been really depressed could you please do something, nothings working - he won't even let Pads in"

Lily thought about it, she really wanted to apologize for her harshness, and Remus and Sirius looked positively desperate.

"Alright, take me to his flat then" 

•••

James had just poured himself another bowl of dry cereal when he heard knocking coming from his front door. Groaning, he tied his red dressing gown, and opened the door reluctantly.

"Pads, respectfully, leave me the fuck alon-"

Instead of his brother standing at the door, James was met by a 5"4 redhead with a temper to match her hair.

"Sorry, not padfoot, but a very apologetic Lily who brought apple pie" 

James raised an eyebrow at the girl, taking in her adorable bow wrapped around her pony tail that matched her dress.

"Depends, did she bring ice-cream to accompany the lonely pie?" 

"well I'm not a monster"

James laughed and opened the rest of the door, revealing his messy flat, that smelled as bad as it looked.

"Jesus Christ" 

"I prefer being called James but whatever floats your boat"

Lily walked over to his kitchen, placing the pie in the fridge and turning back to James, who looked worse than his flat.

"Now now, this is unacceptable. Okay, operation Clean is a go, First Step, is you going for a shower, because you smell like crap. Second step is that I'm gonna clean while you shower and shave"

James stood in awe as Lily began sweeping around his flat, cleaning all the rubbish up.

"Go on then, in the shower you pop" she shooed

"But I'm gonna be so lonely without you" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"James Fleamont Potter, if you don't get your arse in that shower I will eat the entire pie myself" 

"and the ice-cream?"

"yes and the ice-cream"

James immediately sprang into action, heading to the shower. Lily chuckled and continued her mission of cleaning up the dump that was his flat.

When James came out the shower, Lily definitely didn't like seeing him shirtless and in a towel, and she definitely wasn't blushing over it.

"Bloody hell laddie, go get some clothes on! and then come help me clean this pig sty" 

He did, and the two tackled the pit, listening to the entire MAMMA MIA soundtrack as they did it.

After they had accomplished their mission, James opened a bottle of wine and Lily heated up their pie, and they collapsed on James's sofa.

Lily looked around, she loved James's flat. It was big enough but cosy, but also not too small. She liked the crimson couch and she loved the kitchen, it also had loads of windows and plants hung around, the balcony holding a chair and ashtray.

"I gotta say, I do love your flat" Lily said, biting into her pie.

"Me too, I used to share it with Pads but he left me and moved in with his lady love Remus" 

Lily laughed, bringing her legs up and brazenly placing them in James lap, outstretching her legs.

"comfy are we?" 

Lily stretched, moving down the sofa so that she was lying down  
"Oh extremely"

James chuckled, and he looked at her, the same look of pure affection that made her melt a little bit.

"Thank you Evans, not just for cleaning me and my flat but for forgiving me" The soft tone of James's voice was back, and Lily sat up, looking at him.

"I said some things I shouldn't of, I'm really sorry Jamie, it's just- I dunno, it's hard to let people help me, I'm sorry" 

James smiled softly at the use of the nickname, putting down his bowl and opening his arms

"Hug?"

"You want a hug?" Lily laughed

"Yes Evans, I demand a hug, I won't accept your apology unless you hug me" 

Lily rolled her eyes but she scooted over, hugging his side, letting his arms wrap around her, bringing her in close, so close that she could smell his shampoo, she let herself breathe in it.

she found herself clinging onto him tighter, burying her head in his chest as he placed his chin on her head, gently stroking her hair.

"Lily, I don't want to let you go" he whispered, tracing lines along her back. 

Lily pulled away slightly, realising she was now in his lap, and she looked at his face, those big, doe eyes staring right back at her.

Her heartbeat quickened as she realised she didn't want him to let her go, she wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"I don't want you to let go either" she whispered, and she brought a hand up-to his hair, stroking through it - of course it was soft as hell - she cursed his perfectness.

Still staring at her, he smiled and closed his eyes, letting her play with his hair gently.   
"Lily, I don't think you get how beautiful you truly are"

It wasn't the first time Lily had ever heard someone call her beautiful, she was aware of her own beauty, but hearing it from James, she could finally believe it fully.

"Your beautiful too James" 

This prompted him to open his eyes, smiling at her fondly. She took her hand from his hair and rested it on his cheek, feeling him lean into her touch.

"See on Sunday, before... sev- before that happened.... were you going to- I mean would you have... ya know, kissed me?" Lily asked, fumbling through her words, cursing her nervousness.

James chuckled, he coiled an arm round Lilys waist, bringing her in even closer.  
"Evans, I've wanted to kiss you ever since you started at the café, with your stupid apron and me making you angry, seeing you rolling those green eyes at me.."

Lily smiled and responded by rolling her eyes

"that's my girl" he chuckled, tucking a strand of her Auburn locks behind her ear.

Hearing James calling her his didn't make her angry like she felt it should - because who is he to claim her? - but it made her heart beat faster, and she couldn't resist his stupidly pink lips any longer.

leaning forward, Lily closed the gap between them, feeling James freeze in surprise before reacting by kissing her back, his hands tightening at her waist while she dragged fingers through his hair.

Kissing James was like being home, it was like collapsing in a hot bath and letting the warmth seep through your bones, he felt like fire and Lily felt as if she never wanted to let go.

"Your gonna be the death of me Evans."

•••

six months later.

James looked around Lily's dinky room one more time, swivelling around, fluffing the pillow on her single twin bed or proclaiming again about how - they really should include a desk - in the room.

"Jamie, it's fine, look! I've got a desk, and a chair - I'll be doing all my diligent studying in my bed anyways" Lily laughed, wrapping her arms around her fretting boyfriend.

"I just want it to be perfect lils" James said, and Lily could practically feel the pouting radiating off of him.

"It is Jamie, it's perfect, your perfect" she buried her head into his back, and he linked his fingers with hers, sighing.

"I can't believe I have to leave you" 

"October holidays will be here in a flash" 

"What If some Scottish bloke in a kilt comes and plays you the bagpipes, offering you a lifetime supply of shortbread and Irn Bru and you leave me forever" 

"You forget I lived here for 17 years, the most I'll get from a Scottish lad is a offer of him buying me some cheap buckfast and a screw back at his mancave"

"well that does sound tempting" James said, and Lily spun him around so they were face to face.

"Stop worrying love, it's only a train journey for me to get to you and the boys down in london"

James nodded, kissing Lily's knuckles and looking around the sad looking accommodation, tutting slightly.

"Stop your worrying James, you'll get wrinkles" 

James stuck his tongue out at her.

"you'll text me everyday?" he asked, still pouting.

"morning, afternoon evening & night darling" Lily responded, stroking his cheek lovingly

James sighed, leaning into her touch, the familiarity washing over the two.

"I'm sorry Lils, I'm being clingy but I don't know how I'm gonna stay away from you" 

Lily smiled and kissed him deeply, pulling away and sighing, she felt the exact same, both of them heading to different universities on two different sides of Britain wasn't going to be easy.

"I know Jamie, but I love you and you love me and that's never going to change"

James nodded, understanding her point

"Come on, let's go get some shitty takeaway and christen my new bed before you have to go tomorrow" 

James grinned and picked up his bag

"Are you trying to woo me Evans?" 

"Always!"

**Author's Note:**

> James is actually really good at balloon animals because Fleamont made him go to magic camp.
> 
> lia.


End file.
